Assassin Girls
by Queen of the Dead
Summary: Relena lover DON'T read ps you CAN critcize but ya just read!!
1. Unexpected guests

By: Anime Lover Chick and Beyblade-Ice-Queen  
  
A/N: Hello, it's Anime Lover Chick and Beyblade-Ice-Queen here. We are doing a story together. Hope that you all enjoy this non- Mary-Sue fan fiction. Well we better get writing bye everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any Gundam Wing characters; we do however own the ones that do not appear in the series or movie. We also own our plot and sanity.  
  
Chapter 1 Unexpected guests  
  
Two young girls sprinted through a construction sight; they quickly climbed over a chain-linked fence. Only to dodge a few bullets that spayed past their bodies, they jumped off the fence and dove into a yellow mustang. The one girl fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one. Their trackers were getting closer; the other girl finally snapped two different wires together and hot-wired the car. The engine roared and the two girls sped off. A black truck soon followed them through the streets of the city. Once out of the city they drove on a rugged road still being pursued by the black truck. They kept driving until the entered an area that the black truck could not enter. The Peacecraft estate, a large house sat in the middle of the large estate. The driver almost ran over two boys one with blonde hair and the other with a braid. The driver finally stopped and she hopped out of the car, and ran into the house. She bumped into a boy with black hair who mentioned something about weak onna and crazy. The girl stuck out her tongue and kept running. She ran into an office and found none other than Relena Peacecraft. Who looked astonished to see this girl.  
  
"Ariel, what are you doing here?" asked Relena as she looked at the blonde haired and blue eyed girl.  
  
"Well, you see we were kinda being chased and all but now we came here. You know just for a visit" Ariel stated and smiled giving Relena a peace sign.  
  
"What do you mean we? I only see you Ariel no one else" Relena replied and smiled back at Ariel.  
  
"My friend is in the car, she really didn't want to come in right now" Ariel answered, she moved her hands out to the window as a gesture to look out it.  
  
Relena nodded and just told Ariel to come down stairs for a visit and some tea. Ariel followed Relena; she went outside to drag her friend inside only to be met up with the one guy she almost ran over. The one with the braid.  
  
"Hey lady, what do you think your doing trying to run people over?" the boy stated.  
  
"I am very sorry, we were in a rush and needed to see Relena as quickly as we could," stated Ariel.  
  
"Well, at least you said you're sorry, I am Duo. Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but never tell a lie" he introduced himself.  
  
Ariel smiled at him, and winked at him. She then dragged her friend over to meet Relena. " Relena this is my friend Kaeorie. Kaeorie this is Relena." Ariel stated 


	2. Just a little Explosion

Disclaimer: Again we do not own any Gundam Wing characters; we do however own the ones that do not appear in the series or movie. We also own our plot and sanity.  
  
Chapter Two- Just a little explosion  
  
After a lot of talking over tea Relena asked what had made the guys shoot and chase after you two. "Why does she say you two she really doesn't care what I say. I hope my next mission is to blow this estate and it million rooms and acres of land to bits!" muttered Kaeorie under her breath. She sighed and rested her hand on her chin. A movement in the bush caught her attention, "isn't that right?" asked Ariel. ""What?" asked Kaeorie realizing she had not heard a word her friend had said. "You lipped the guy off and then blew up his store that's what! Then he shot at us, nearly drove us into the ditch and you thought it was fun!" Ariel practically screamed "Fun? That is fun to you?" asked Relena slightly mortified. "Ya it's fun," Kaeorie said as she leaned back in her chair, "I also do it for a job." Relena was a little concerned at this time. "Ariel could we talk. alone?" Ariel nodded as she and Relena walked a ways a way and entered the mansion. "I hate her" muttered Kaeorie as she slipped into the mansion. She accidentally dropped a small earring. "What was a girl of your stature doing with an assassin/arsonist? She seem like a well I not to say it but a bitch," said Relena. The two walked towards Kaeorie, who brushed past them. Beep. beep. and explosion. Relena's hair tugged free of her braids and when the smoke cleared she was covered bin dust and soot. "Darn if only she would have been a bit closer hey?" asked Duo as he leaned up against the wall. "Is it that obvious I hate her? It was just a little explosion." Kaeorie said as she dusted herself off "by the way you have a bit of drool on your chin." Duo quickly whipped it off. "I guess it kind of obvious but to hell with it. Why are you talking to me?" "Oh now it is illegal to talk an ex-Gundam pilot you preps are all alike, and you call that a little explosion!" his voice trailed off "Hey I am so not a prep you . you're a Gundam pilot?" asked Kaeorie. "Ex, but ya. We might have to start fighting if things don't clear up-" stated Duo. "Duo did blow the hall up?" asked and enraged blonde who introduced himself as Quatre Winner. "She did it I am innocent!" Duo cried. Quatre looked at Kaeorie and blushed. Even though she was dressed in worn out baggy pants and a ripped t- shirt her hair wasn't really shinny but she was still beautiful. (Now don't get the idea that she is a Mary Sue she may be pretty but she is now Mary Sue!) "Hi," Quatre said looking at his feet he looked up at Duo "are you sure she blew up the wall?" he whispered. "I know she doesn't seem like that type but she did." Duo replied. "Kaeorie! You nearly killed Relena!" "Ya well I didn't. to bad she wasn't 7 seconds faster!" Kaeorie replied, "oh and Miss Relena I am not a bitch I the bitch. Oh and watch your back because next time we meet, that pretty little face just might not be on your head!" with that she stomped out of the hall. Picking her way through the wreckage she slid behind the mustang's wheel. "What a bitch" Kaeorie thought. A knock on the window drew her attention from her thoughts. Kaeorie rolled it down. "Are you going back into the city?" it was Duo. "Ya why," she replied calmly. "Quatre is late for a meeting there and his car got wrecked and-" he was cut off. "You need a lift well why doesn't Relena give you a ride?" "Please?" asked Quatre. His eyes met hers. She blushed and turned away. "Okay get in the back." The two climbed in and she sped away. 


	3. New Mission

Disclaimer: Okay we own nothing but our characters and the plot. Also our sanity, which is slowly dropping. We also own our immaturity, well we got to keep writing bye.  
  
Chapter 3- New Mission  
  
Kaeorie drove the two to the city and dropped them off. Kaeorie then went to the harbor district and drove into an old warehouse. {NO DRUGS} She got out of the car and met up with a man named Dr. She went over some plans for a new mission. She had to do some other things for her newest job. Kaeorie left the warehouse and went to her friends house {her current residence} She got a phone call from Dr.  
  
"Yes, Sir. I know, what to do."  
  
"Yes. I have it all planned out. Everything is ready"  
  
"I know that!! Jeez you didn't think I wasn't paying attention. I have to go to Relena's birthday party and assassinate as many people as I can. I got it okay. Yes and I get double pay for Relena's death."  
  
"Okay. Now stop saying everything over and over and over again okay. I have to go bye. Yes now stop calling good-bye"  
  
Kaeorie just sighed in disbelief she had to do this mission her boss was counting on her. Yet she didn't want to assassinate too many people. She just decided to relax for a while and draw something. She drew a person in a nice large field and then she just left after she was done. She had to get her mind off this mission. It could really stress her out if she thought of it to much. O drive around and go to the beach or something and just relax, for a short period of time. Her day ended at the beach with the tide coming in and then she headed to her current residence. She went to bed and had a dreamless sleep. The very next day Kaeorie decided that maybe she should go back and pick up Ariel seeing that she ditched her yesterday at Relena's house. But she thought it would do her some good for a while without her.  
  
Once she got to Relena's house she entered and saw Ariel sitting down and looking at her as she entered. She just glared at Kaeorie. Kaeorie noticed the place that she had destroyed yesterday being rebuilt, she smiled at that and just sat across from Ariel. Two boys came walking in Duo and another one with bangs over half of his face.  
  
"Hey, Kaeorie what are you doing here? This is Trowa Barton by the way" Duo stated and looked at Kaeorie.  
  
''Well, I decided to come and pick-up my friend. It's nice to meet you Trowa" Kaeorie answered Duo's question. "Bye the way how much gel do you have to use in order to get that style?" Trowa blushed and turned his head.  
  
Duo nodded and Trowa just waved his hand. The two left and in walked Quatre. 


	4. To the mall

Disclaimer: We do not own any Gundam Wing characters; we do however own the ones that do not appear in the series or movie. We also own our plot and sanity.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Where are you two off to?" asked Quatre smiling as Kaeorie brushed passed him. "We have to go pick out some new clothing for Relena's birthday party," Ariel said gleefully. "I am not wearing a dress," muttered Kaeorie, "Quatre are you coming to the birthday party?" "If you're coming he wouldn't miss it for the world!" joked Duo. Quatre went red in the face and turned away. "Hey, can I tag along? You know make sure you lovely ladies are protected?" "Please like we need you but oh well come on," Ariel was practically prancing at the thought of shopping. Kaeorie slid behind the wheel and started the engine. They drove towards town. They hit the main intersection and nearly collided with another vehicle, "Hey you asshole watch where you are going damn it!" screamed Kaeorie who was frantically trying to put the car back on course. Finally the cars stopped spinning. "That was like a totally bad roller coaster ride!" said Ariel as she tried to smooth her blonde locks. She opened a blue compact and re-applied her lipstick, which was a lovely shade of pink. "Now then lets shop!" she gleefully exclaimed, "oh and Duo you are doing a great job protecting me!" with that she shut the compact with a snap.  
  
15 minutes later they were parked outside a large shopping mall. They entered through the large glass doors. The group walked towards the dress shop. "Kaeorie, we have a full schedule! First we need two new dresses. Second we will go for a hair treatment. Third we will get a skin treatment and a manicure. We will then head off for a full body massage. Then we party!" Ariel looked up to see Kaeorie looking at a lovely dress. It was white with transparent teal-blue silk draped around the waist and around the shoulders. It was floor length with a slit up the side. The cloth shimmered in the light; it had no sleeve only gloves. Not even straps. "Who in their right mind would wear this and the price!" she exclaimed. "Oh Kae, you would look lovely in this and the price doesn't matter! Shoo! Go try it on! Oh and try the shoes on to. Kaeorie reluctantly went into the change room. She slipped on the dress and put on the shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the silk around her waist. She couldn't wear this it wasn't who she was. or was it? She looked at her feet in those dainty little shoes the heel weren't very high but- her thought were interrupted by Ariel's voice, "Kae, come out!" The door swung slowly open and Kaeorie stepped out slowly. Her dress shimmered and the silk around her shoulders lay perfectly. "You now I was right! You do look good!" Ariel exclaimed happily. "Now go take it off so we can purchase it and then get our hair done!" she ushered Kaeorie back into the change room. In five minutes they had paid for the dresses. Ariel had picked out a green dress It had no back and thin straps. She had also taken the liberty of purchasing three necklaces, two rings, four bracelets, and one silver chain. each! They made their way over to the hair area where for two long never ending hours women pour over their hair. Shining, streaking, highlighting, shampooing, conditioning and something Kaeorie had never heard of. Duo just smiled and laughed the whole way through. Then they spent another hour getting manicure. Then they rode across the city towards the massage therapy center. When they were done there Kaeorie exclaimed, "Thank god that is over!" "But we still have the party!" said Ariel. 


	5. At The Party

Chapter Five: At the Party  
  
Ten minutes later they were back at the Peacecraft estate. Kaeorie had changed into her dress and put on all her jewelry without fighting. She rather enjoyed looking at her shinny her put in braid and the twirled into a bun. She placed her silver chain in her hair, "Hey that looks nice!" said Ariel, "Oh and Margery will do your make up now!" Kaeorie hesitated but went on with it. Margery applied a black eyeliner on Kae's top and lower portions of her eyelids right around the lashes. She then applied a sliver dust on her and then put on a lot of black mascara. She then applied a red blush to Kae's cheekbones and a tint of sparkles. Her lips were then lined then coated with a dark red lipstick. She walked out of the room and sat on a soft chair. Ariel sprayed Jasmine perfume on Kaeorie causing her to sneeze. "Oh ya and we are lucky this isn't a partner dance," Ariel exclaimed, "The guests can dance with anyone and such forth!" with that she led Kaeorie down the flights of stairs to join the other guests. The second they came into view Kaeorie detected whispers."Ya that Ariel is so pretty if Relena wasn't here she'd be the prettiest her I think she is jealous. ya and that Kaeorie is quite exquisite as well!" Ariel immediately went off and started dancing but Kaeorie just found her way to the punch bowl. she dropped a tablet in to the punch, which quickly dissolved. She then took a seat beside a young girl and her friend who introduced her self as Dorothy. Dorothy had long blonde hair, the same length as Kaeorie's. They had a lovely conversation when a tap on Kae's shoulder interrupted it. She turned gracefully around as Ariel had taught her to. She came face to face with Quatre. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Kaeorie glanced sideways at Dorothy who winked in return as if to say go for it. Kaeorie nodded and rose to her feet he led her to the dance floor. "Oh and don't drink the punch she whispered in his ear as they began to dance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ariel and said, "Why don't we go talk to Ariel?" Kaeorie was quite happy as Quatre led her over to them. They were talking happily when another tap on Kae shoulder interrupted her. It was Nina and Victoria, Vicki for short. They had grown up together but had recently been separated. "Heard about your mission, want our help?" asked Vicki who was dressed in a blue silk mini skirt and a white blouse. "Sure, I already poisoned the punch." "That gives me an idea . I will disguise myself and hand Ariel a couple poisoned drinks then tell her to have one and give the other to Relena then in five seconds they will be dead!" said Nina. "You always come up with good ideas!" said Kaeorie, "get five. no six drinks, I'll pretend to drink it so I won't die okay?" "Ya expect us in five!" the two ran off as Kaeorie re-joined the group. "Who were they?" asked Ariel. "Old friends." Just then a young waitress appeared carrying on a platter six lovely snacks and six glasses off punch. Relena took a glass of punch, as did Ariel and her date. Relena's date was Heero and also took some. She moved towards Quatre and Kaeorie who both took one. Every one except Kaeorie begins takes a sip. Vicki quickly moved in behind Heero knocking the glass onto the floor. "Don't drink the punch" Kaeorie's voice sounded in Quatre's mind. He quickly put down the glass as he watched the three who drank the punch fall to the ground. Gunshots sounded as the windows shattered. Masked men came through the windows firing aimlessly. Vicki, Nina and Kaeorie quickly ran towing Quatre and Heero behind them. Heero had picked up the now dead Vice Foreign Minister. They ran out into the court yard where Kaeorie's was parked. They climbed in and left the estate leaving the sounds of gunshot s and screams behind. 


	6. Quatre's House

Disclaimer: Hello, We do not own Gundam Wing. Only the plot and our characters. also our insanity.  
  
Chapter 6: Quatre's House  
  
The group drove to the nearest shuttle bay and went to Quatre's house. Once at Quatre's house Heero laid Relena down on a couch. He checked her pulse, nothing could be sensed. Heero looked at Victoria and the others, "Relena's dead" he stated. Quatre looked horrified and went a little pale. Kaeorie looked at him, she faked a sad looked and walked away as if saddened by this. She wandered down a hall, someone grabbed her arm. She spun around and looked at Quatre.  
  
"How did you know about the punch and not to drink it? Did you do it?" he asked her in a serious tone.  
  
"No, why would I do that. I saw someone put something in the punch bowl I just thought that it was spiked, so I didn't want you to drink it" Kaeorie replied in a modest voice.  
  
Quatre nodded at her and they continued walking around Quatre giving her a tour of his home. Meanwhile Nina was raiding the kitchen for something to eat all she had that day was a celery stick. Her red hair up in a messy bun she fixed herself a sandwich. Hoping that Quatre wouldn't care, after all Heero said it was okay. Speaking of Heero he was sitting on a chair across from Relena. Vicki just stood at the fireplace back on the wall resting; she folded her arms and looked at Heero.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked her.  
  
"Know what?" Vicki stated standing up and sitting by him. She stared at him in a suspicious way wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"The punch you knocked it out of my hand why not Relena's?" he answered her with a glare.  
  
"I don't know, well, you were always there to save Relena before, why didn't you this time?" Vicki retorted to him anger starting to fill hr voice. 'God he's not supposed to talk this much. He had that whole thing where the deleted his emotions or whatever that was' she thought to herself.  
  
"Because it's my job and now I failed it okay" Heero stated and stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Jeepers what side of the fricken litter box did you wake up on. I mean you didn't even like her from what I heard" Vicki said as she turned her back to him.  
  
Heero continued walking away. Suddenly the doors came open and in walked Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Vicki just ignored them and continued to have her back turned on everyone. Nina came in with a large sandwich and beer. She sat down and looked at Vicki and shook her head. She then began to eat her sandwich only to have some of it snatched away from her by Duo. She looked at him and dropped her half of the sandwich on the plate and jumped on Duo.  
  
"Give me my sandwich. I'll get your braid" she stated and pulled out a small dagger and started to go for Duo's hair.  
  
"No, not my hair please. Trowa help me please I can't get her off" Duo yelped as he shoved the sandwich in his mouth and grabbed his braid.  
  
Trowa walked over and picked Nina up and sat her in front of her plate she just glared at Duo who stuck his tongue out. She stuck her tongue out back at Duo. He looked at her and stated in a freaked out voice "Ow, didn't it hurt?" he looked at her pierced tongue.  
  
Nina shook her head and continued eating what was left of her sandwich. She then lied down on her stomach on the floor her legs flailing in the air. She was looking at Trowa who was staring out the window. 


	7. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: We no own so don't even think about suing okay. Short and Simple.  
  
Chapter 7: Rude Awakening  
  
Everyone had gone to sleep that night. The girls got guest rooms, and Vicki brought in her cds for the CD player that was in her room. At six am Vicki put her cd into the player and picked good song to listen to: Before I'm Dead by: Kidneythieves. She cranked up her music and started to change her outfit into a black tank top that was baggy and her baggy black pants that had the word god crossed out on her right pant leg. She put on her zip up boots. She added on her red pendant and studded black choker and put pointed rings on all her fingers, she added her earring into the end of her eyebrow and one below her lower lip. Her brown hair went into a messy braid; she heard a loud knock on her door. She opened it and Heero looked her.  
  
"What?" she stated.  
  
"Turn that down," he ordered.  
  
"No way I like my music loud, and nothing you do will change that" she sneered at him.  
  
Heero brought out his gun and shot the CD player and then looked back at her and left. "Asshole, where's your fucking chill pill, jeez get that stick out of your ass" she yelled at him.  
  
Vicki slammed her door and walked out into the hallway. She saw Duo looking at her dressed in his usual clothes. He just smiled at her and walked past her as he did, Vicki just went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She then went into the den and saw Heero there so she just turned around and left. He acknowledged her and walked after her.  
  
"You can sit in here," Heero stated as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why should I? Everything I fucking do is wrong to you, Jesus Mary-sue what the hell is with you!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, plus you don't do everything wrong. Everyone makes mistakes, I was just trained not to so I don't!!!!" Heero yelled back.  
  
"You do to make mistakes. You blew up on base and killed a girl and her dog. Remember you made a mistake, and it the cost was two lives!!" Vicki screamed. Heero's grip tightened and his glare went harder.  
  
"Don't mention that" he stated in a angered voice.  
  
"Let me go now asshole" Vicki stated. Heero tightened his grip once more.  
  
Vicki had had enough and curled up her hand into a fist and punched him in the chest with her studded sharp rings on she made four holes in Heero's skin she then felt Heero's grip loosen and he let her go. She hit him again almost in the face, but it landed on his shoulder.  
  
Kaeorie entered as Vicki flew past her and she saw Heero bleeding so she went and got Quatre. 


	8. Disagreement Within

Chapter Eight- Disagreement Within  
  
"There that should do," Quatre said as he finished bandaging Heero, "Kaeorie get Heero's shirt." "Shut up when I'm talking to you!" said Kaeorie. "What?" screeched Quatre. "Huh? Sorry. music!" Kaeorie muttered as she pointed to her Walkman and continued listing to it "I need a little room to breathe!" Someone pressed stop and took off her ear phones, "Hey, you damn-" Kaeorie started to say but stopped when she made eye contact with Wufei "what do you want?" she sneered. He shoved a package into her hands he turned and walked out of the room. "I hate you!" Kaeorie screamed after him. She turned on her music and opened the package. Quatre sighed. "What do you see in her?" asked Heero he slowly rose. "What don't I see?" asked Quatre dreamily. Kaeorie slowly read the note that was enclosed: Dear Girls You are to steal the information on Sandrock from this base while you stay here. Congratulations on the successful mission use the following weapons wisely reinforcements will arrive tomorrow Dr.  
  
"Hmmm" said Kaeorie as she looked at the weapons. explosive jewelry, data disks, 3 pistols that can be hidden in our boots. A new cd. Kid Rock. Kaeorie got up and ran up to her room. She tossed the note in the fire and ran over to Vicki's room, "Hey catch," Kaeorie said as she tossed the pistols to Vicki and one to Nina who had just stumbled into the room half asleep. Then she took a pair of exploding earrings and left the rest for the other two to fight over. She jogged down the stairs and entered the gym. Wufei and Duo were having a sword fight. "How amusing!" she muttered flatly as Wufei was declared the winner. "Hey you want make something of it?" asked Wufei. "Sure!" Kaeorie replied. She picked up a sword and then it was on. She skillfully evaded two attacks. She swung at Wufei who spun out of her way. He slashed her arm, which started bleeding. "Ouch" she said as she winced but she lunged at him and he swung at her neck. She ducked and swung her feet knocking him down. She jumped up just as he did. The fight was still on even though her arm was now bleeding. Vicki and Nina came in followed by Quatre and Heero. Kaeorie jumped away from his sword but her sword was knocked out of her hand. Wufei lowered his sword and declared himself the winner he turned just then something slashed his face. He turned. There was Kaeorie her pistol cocked. "Next time I won't miss!" her voice was cold. "Ya, that's Kaeorie for you she hates to lose!" exclaimed Nina. Quatre looked horrified. The look in her eyes. no emotions. "She's a Gundam pilot!" "Took you long enough to figure it out!" Vicki screamed at him. "The new ones? Oh god! Help me!" Trowa muttered "What's the matter scared?" asked Kaeorie, "what am I doing" "You know it really isn't her doing this. it is a thing that controls her from time to time. It erases her emotions. She can't help it!" Vicki explained as Kaeorie fainted.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kaeorie "I have an awful headache." "They removed the chip, the one that the doctor put in you," explained Nina "Oh ya that one.!" Kaeorie said as she sat up. "Why did you have a chip in you?" asked Quatre looking worried. "I was raised by this peace hating guy and so I became a paid assassin. When I revolted he implanted it so he could control me." Kaeorie said quietly. The two girls left the room when Kaeorie asked Quatre "What did I do?" "Shot Wufei, not bad but you don't remember?" "Not anything, but I got a note from him saying that reinforcements were coming. We were to steal info on your Sandrock." "Oh dear, I knew peace wouldn't last!" Quatre said as a tear rolled down Kaeorie's left cheek. Quatre wiped her tear away the hugged her. He whispered, "Rest now. I will take care of thing. But we may soon need you girls help." He rose as Kaeorie laid back and drifted to off sleep. 


	9. Change in Activities

Chapter Nine- Change in Activities  
  
"Good morning Kaeorie," Quatre said briskly as he walked into the infirmary where Kaeorie had slept that night. He bent down and hugged her after he set her breakfast tray down. "Anyways the chip in your brain had a program that once was used on Heero. Well today Trowa and Nina and I are going sight seeing you want to come?" "Sure. What is Vicki doing?" asked Kaeorie. "She is going to the gym with Heero and Wufei. by the way Wufei said that you are a worthy adversary and he is sorry about your arm." Kaeorie looked at him and sighed. She looked at the ceiling and spoke, "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done and I have only known you for a week! My life is so messed. By the way when the "reinforcements" come they will bring our Gundams and then they will attack. They will then blow up various ports and start a new war." Kaeorie sighed heavily "Well I will get ready and meet you in 10 okay?" "Sure," said Quatre as he shut the door behind him. Kaeorie jumped out of her bed. She opened a window to let in some fresh air. She shut it and drew the blinds for privacy. She slipped the clothes Quatre's maids had left out for her. The out fit consisted of a red three quarter shirt, black tight boot cut pants and hiking boots. She quickly dressed. She added her explosive earrings and her studded chocker. Then grabbed her toast and ran down to meet the group. She finished the piece of toast by the time she met up with them. "Nina do you have a headband?" asked Kaeorie as she tied her hair in a bun. "Nope sorry." Nina replied, "Let's go." The four got into Kaeorie's mustang and drove to a nearby palace of one of the greatest Arabic Kings in all of time. "So no one even knows his name?" asked Kaeorie. "Nope says here it is called the palace of many mysteries," exclaimed Nina. She looked over at Trowa who was looking out his window at the sand dunes. "What are you thinking?" asked Nina. Her hand lightly touched his, which startled him. "Nothing," he said in a calmer tone than what he appeared "Liar," said Nina as they got out of the car she looked at him and winked making him blush. "You know you are kind of cute but you need to loosen up so after this we are going to a party!" "But I-" "No buts! Nina never takes no for an answer!" said Kaeorie as she and Quatre walked up to them. "Anyways let see the palace. Once inside the palace for a while, Nina and Kaeorie's phones wrung. "Hello?" they said in unison. "Hello the Gundams are coming in one hour. Good bye." Said the man on the other end of the line. "We have to get back to the base they are coming in 1 hour!" said Nina "We will go and get Vicki first!" said Trowa. In half an hour the Gundams were assembled. And their pilots ready. An odd truck came and left the cargo out side the base. The girls quickly boarded their Gundams just like the guys did. Vicki entered through the foot and climbed a number of steps in order to reach the cockpit. She turned on the voice command and was ready for battle. Nina did the same. Kaeorie placed her hand on a part of the foot and disappeared into the cockpit. There all neat were boots gloves a helmet and a room that went on forever. "This room still gives me the creeps!" said Kaeorie. She put on the boots, gloves and helmet. "On," she commanded. She sat down and the Gundam sat down as well "She's still working great! Hey Vicki got the cd?" "Ya I do!" replied Vicki, "we shall see how much those guys like having their suits destroyed by my music!" Nina piped up "make sure you don't hurt Trowa or any one else on our side!"  
  
"Do I detect a crush?" asked Kaeorie slyly. "NO, you're the one who has Quatre going crazy over you!" retorted Nina "Humph!" said Kaeorie as she awaited the enemy. 


	10. Battle Wounds

Disclaimer: The drill, if you don't know by now than forget us telling u.  
  
Chapter 10- Battle wounds  
  
Everyone got out into the open waiting for the 'reinforcements' to come and they did very quickly. Nina got her energy whip energized, and Vicki got her fire cannon heated up as well. Kaeorie stood in the darkness and pulled out her laser sword, everyone was ready the guys got their Gundams ready also. The enemy charged at the Gundams and Nina whipped the first line of Gundams making them have an electrical surge and over-heating they soon exploded afterwards. Kaeorie started to slice through the Gundams with her sword and Vicki fired her fire cannon and lit the enemy's mobile suits on fire. Trowa sprayed the battlefield with bullets, Heero used his beam cannon and Duo used his scythe. Quatre started to use his twin sickles and Wufei hit the suits with his fire power. Duo started to loose when a group of suits ganged up on him, all of a sudden a Gundam appeared and used a large black glaive. A mobile suit came up and slashed Nina's Gundam's stomach and she started to loose her balance when Heavyarms pushed her back up. She then fired her electric beam on every suit in her range and they all blew up. The girls were getting tired of playing so they told the pilots to move the hell out of the way. Vicki played the Kid Rock cd and it blew all of the mobile suits to bits that got in its sound barrier waves. After the battle Nina's Gundam fell on it's knees in the Gundam hanger.  
  
The Gundam shut down with Nina inside, Vicki quickly got out of her Gundam and tried to open Nina's cockpit but it would not open. Inside Nina's world started to get dark, Nina fainted and sat in her chair. After an hour Vicki finally pried the cockpit open and a river of blood streamed out of the cockpit and then Nina fell out. She almost hit the ground but Trowa caught her, there was a large slash across where her stomach was so he took her to the infirmary and lied her down on the bed. Quatre came in with a cloth some water, swabs and peroxide, he cleaned out her slash. He tried to stitch it but the wound only stayed open, Kaeorie came in and looked at him as he failed again trying to stitch it shut again.  
  
"You need to fix her Gundam, then the wound will heal. We also need to make it power up first so that she awakens or else she could die" Kaeorie stated. Quatre nodded and ordered the mechanics to get the Gundam powered up.  
  
Once they did that, Nina awoke and saw the Kaeorie was tying her down to the bed with ropes. Quatre walked in and questioned her but she stated that Nina would be in pain and wouldn't stay still so she needed to be held down. So he helped her finish tying Nina up. He ordered the mechanics to fix the Gundam. They started to work on it.  
  
"AHHHHHH, IT HURTS!!!!" screamed Nina as she broke the ropes from moving around.  
  
Kaeorie called in Trowa and Heero to hold Nina down, Trowa held down her arms and stared into her eyes. Nina calmed down a bit keeping her attention on Trowa but she still cried. As Heero held onto her legs he was having a little trouble because she had almost kicked him in the head, Vicki came in and helped hold down Nina's legs with Heero. They glared at each other for the whole time. Kaeorie watched the wound go smaller and smaller. The mechanics finished a few hours later and Nina passed out again, all healed and exhausted from the pain. Trowa stood in the room by the door observing her as she lied on the bed. 


	11. Boy Toy

Chapter 11  
  
"Dude, you have been there for 5 hours already, WITHOUT MOVING!" said Duo. "Oh go- never mind just get lost!" retorted Trowa. "Okay I am leaving," Duo said as he turned Nina stirred. Trowa walked to her side, and sat down. "Hey," she croaked "I hate that Gundam sometimes!" "Ya it is odd. Another one of that cook's ideas?" asked Trowa. "You mean Dr. Kaisha?" "Ya, the guy who put the chip in Kaeorie." "The one and only," muttered Nina, "Hey why are you here? What do you Gundam pilots care about us? Aren't you guys fighting for peace and our side is tearing it apart!" "Hey," Trowa said calmly, "relax maybe rest some more we'll talk in a while," he got up and kissed her on the forehead and left. "DAMN. Stupid mother fuckin' computer! God-" yelled Heero trying to upload data on his laptop. "You know I was relaxing in the tub but it is hard to do so when some one is acting like that!" yelled Vicki "Shut up bitch!" retorted Heero. "Bye, bye silly computer!" whispered Vicki as she aimed her gun. One shot. two. three. "What was that for?" asked Heero enraged. "Just returning the favor!" she said gleefully. "I hate her!" Heero muttered as he turned to his mangled laptop, "but she's a good shot." Quatre put down his violin and walk to the window. He opened up the window and let in the cool fall breeze. But in the dessert you couldn't really tell it was fall. "That was really pretty!" exclaimed Kaeorie as she entered the room. She walked over to Quatre. The wind tugged at her loose braid. "Nice outfit," said Quatre looking out at the miles of sand. Kaeorie was wearing a white tube top, blue cut-offs with runners. "Thanks," she said as she looked at the floor. "Hey I guess you know I like you," said Quatre who was still looking out of the window. "Ya, I know and I like you too," She winked at him and smiled. "I must admit, I have never dated any one because I am always afraid of them being my next target." She sighed. "Me either except my reason is I have never liked any one before." "Wouldn't Trowa and Nina make a good couple?" asked Kaeorie. "Ya, though this is really changing the subject but did you kill Relena?" "Yes, but there was more to it. a) I would die if I didn't b) There was the possibility that she would be shot c) I had the chip in at that time And I am sorry. really." "I believe you," Quatre said. "Thanks," she replied. She turned to face him she gave him a kiss on the cheek then one on the lips, it didn't feel odd like the time she had been dared to kiss someone but almost relaxing. She let him go and then she left his side to leave the room. She shut the door as Quatre picked up the violin again, "why would she like me? I mean she is so beautiful." "What ever happened Mary?" sang Vicki. "Chumbawamba?" asked Kaeorie. "Yes, guess what! I blew up Heero's laptop what did you do? "Nothing much listened to Quatre play the violin kiss him the basics, what about Nina?" "Trowa was hitting on her and ya. we are sure changing these emotionless boys!" "Ya but it was so fun!" Said Kaeorie as she flopped down on her bed imagining the kiss. 


	12. Water Fun

Chapter 12-Water Fun  
  
Nina looked out the window, she thought about her chat with Trowa and how he had kissed her; well he did not kiss her he, gave her a peck on the forehead. She sighed and continued to look out the window, hearing the door open she turned and saw Trowa enter. Her eye's danced with happiness, although her face didn't show her mood. Trowa smiled at her and sat by her side.  
  
"How are you feeling now after your rest?" he asked her with a worry in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Better now, just a little sore" Nina answered and tried to sit up but Trowa just pushed her lightly back down, she looked at him.  
  
'Hey, I want to be walking around, I mean I basically live in this bed so please can I walk around?" she stated  
  
Trowa nodded and she stood up. Feeling a little wobbly she almost fell down once. She then lost her balance and Trowa caught her ' He is so nice' Nina thought. He helped her stand straight up and she continued to walk leaning on Trowa sometimes for support. At her request he led her to her Gundam, she entered it and got changed into her normal clothes that consisted of a black tight tank top that went to her mid upper body and had sleeves that went to her elbows. She put baggy black pants with an alien doing the V sign with it's fingers on her left back pocket she pulled on her headband that had the poison sign on it. She put on her never tied, laced black boots and her studded choker on her neck and wristband on the right wrist. Her hair in a braid and ready to go back outside she left. She met Trowa outside and kept walking with him. They went to the pool area and Nina got an idea.  
  
"Why don't we have a pool party just between the group?" asked Nina as she turned towards Trowa who was on the edge of the pool. She pushed him into the water and he came back out.  
  
"Your turn' he stated and picked her up and threw her in.  
  
Nina came back out and started to chase him around trying to get him in the pool, finally she caught him and pushed him and he grabbed her. They both went into the water with a large splash. Nina submerged first and then came up Trowa who dunked her back under. She grabbed him from the back and dunked him, they continued to dunk and then all of a sudden Nina stopped. She looked at Trowa all drenched and herself they were completely soaked and there was some on the floor. She dived under and swam in front of Trowa she let some water into her mouth and squirted him in the face. He grabbed her and went to the shallow end and got out and they went over to the deep end and threw her back in. She got out and ran over to him, he put up his hands.  
  
"Truce?" he asked. "Sure" Nina stated and kissed Trowa on the lips, they broke apart and she then ran past him and changed her clothes again. Just in case she put on her black and red bikini underneath. She went and asked Quatre if they could have a sort of pool party that night. Quatre agreed and told everyone. They were all to come no matter what their excuse was. Trowa went and changed thinking about the kiss that Nina and he had. 


	13. Pool Party

AN a) if we ever say Victoria- we mean Vicki and visa versa! Any who We have stopped writing disclaimers so just read k? K!  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
"Whose bright idea was this?" asked Wufei as he sat on one of the pool chairs. "Don't be such a poor sport!" yelled Nina as she jumped into the pool and began splashing him. Duo decided to join in the fun. "Hey! This was a good idea!" he smiled. Wufei was not so happy. "Lighten up!" he joked as he gave the final splash before Wufei jumped in on him. They both grabbed super soakers and started fighting with them "Duo looks like he's having fun but I think Wufei means business!" yelled Nina trying to be heard over the noise the fight was creating. "I agree!" replied Trowa. Over in the hot tub Quatre and Heero were talking while Vicki and Kaeorie were lounging in the pool chairs. "Hey where did you get that suit?" asked Kaeorie. "Can't remember it was half price that day so I just had to by it!" Vicki turned to look at Kaeorie, "so what is up with you and Quatre?" "I told you everything yesterday!" replied Kaeorie she was about to say more when a voice interrupted her. "Any one want to have a chicken fight?" it was Duo he was patently waiting while Nina and Trowa were all ready to go. "Looks like Wufei isn't going to have that much fun," said Vicki as the victorious Wufei stalked past them. "Well I am going to join in on the chicken fight, you going back to the hot tub?" asked Kaeorie as she sat up and walked over to the poolside. "Ya see ya!" Vicki said as she walked into the hot tub. Kaeorie slowly slipped into the water. "It is COLD!" yelled Kaeorie as she was lifted onto Duo' shoulders. "Tell me again how this works," said Trowa. "Okay, LISTEN THIS TIME!" Nina practically screamed, "The object of the game is to use the inflatable swords to knock each other down! Got it?" The two girls grabbed their swords and started bashing each other with them. Then Duo got the idea of him splashing the other team to help his team. Actually he only did it to win. He made the fight move towards a floating that Wufei had discarded and picked it up. He aimed it at Trowa's face and pulled the trigger "Bye, Bye!" he triumphantly screamed. All that came out of the gun was a dribble but while all this was going on Trowa had grabbed a full water gun and decided Duo needed a face wash!  
  
"What is odd is that in a fight those two are just like us emotionless?" asked Heero. "But now the act like ordinary teens." replied Quatre. "It was our training," Vicki's voice startled the two speakers, "see we were trained to be normal but the second we entered a war machine of any sort our personalities were to go to the "perfect warrior" mode." "I see," said Quatre, "I wish we had that training!" "So why do you still act like a bitch even you don't have to?" smirked Heero. "Because, because it annoys you, and stop calling me a bitch! You dumb ass!" she retorted. Her temper had reached her limits but before she could do anything Heero was gone. "What was that about? Is he still mad about you punching him?" asked Quatre in his usual manor. "Quatre you ask to many questions and worry to much! But he's forgiven me for that but I shot his laptop," she replied. "Why?" "I was returning the favor." "Hi!" said Nina as she and Trowa entered the hot tub. Kaeorie and Duo followed them. "So who won?" asked Quatre. "We did," replied Nina. "That's only because you kicked me in the face!" said Duo rubbing his nose. Everyone began to laugh, "What it hurts!" Kaeorie's smile faded, "where is Heero?" no one had an answer but a few short seconds later there was an explosion. The group quickly scrambled to their feet and ran out of the pool area to see what was happening. 


	14. Fighting Frenzy

Chapter 14-  
  
The group followed the sound of the explosion to Vicki's room. Their was smoke evading out of it, Vicki ran into it and saw the room a complete mess. She saw Heero standing in the middle grinning. She immediately walked straight up to him and pushed her thumb on his wound, Heero cringed because she had her nails in one of his wounds on the chest. Heero grabbed her arm and punched her in the gut. She slashed his face with her nails. Then the two started to have a all out fight, Vicki swung her leg around and Heero dodged it. Heero made a swing with his arm but Vicki grabbed his arm and twisted.  
  
"Why did you do this to my room?!!!" screamed Vicki her anger showing in her fighting techniques.  
  
"I was just returning your favour!!! You bitch" stated Heero and swiped Vicki out from her feet.  
  
Heero kneeled over Vicki and held her in place. She glared up at him ' Hehehe I know what I'll do' Vicki thought to herself. She jerked up and then back down, she then went to do it again but when her head came up to meet Heero's she stopped. She started to kiss Heero on the lips, he returned the kiss and then they broke apart his grip loosened. Vicki took this as her chance and squirmed out from underneath him and ran out from her room. Heero came out and ran after Vicki the others just stared at the two and looked at Vicki's room. It looked like a tornado had whipped through it; they all went back down stairs to the pool. They knew that Heero and Vicki would resolve this one way or another.  
  
"Vicki, where are you hiding?!" Heero yelled as he searched for Vicki.  
  
Vicki stood up behind Heero "Boo" Vicki stated and Heero turned around.  
  
He looked at her and then walked over to her and knocked her off balance making her fall he sat on her again. They glared at each other more intensely than before, Vicki tried to do what she did last time but Heero beat her to it and kissed her. She returned the kiss and they stayed like that for a while until out of breath, they broke apart and they just stared at each other no glares at all. They went and joined the others after that and sat by each other, although they were being stared at by the others because they both came back in one piece they acted like it was nothing.  
  
" I want to do something more fun than watch you guys stare at us okay, maybe we can play something" Vicki stated and the others adverted their eyes to something else.  
  
"Like what? We already had a chicken war and we don't want to do that again" Nina retorted and looked at Trowa who agreed.  
  
"I don't know just something fun" Vicki replied and looked at Duo who was fiddling with his braid in boredom.  
  
"Hey, I know why don't we have a diving competition we need 2 judges and then the rest of us can dive" Kaeorie exclaimed.  
  
The others agreed they chose Wufei and Quatre for the judges so Wufei wouldn't try anything on the girls. Quatre was there to help make it so Wufei judged fair also. 


	15. Diving Disaster

Chapter 15- Diving Disaster  
  
"Who want's to go first?" asked Kaeorie. "I will," said Trowa as he stepped towards the edge of the pool. "Duo you too!" said Nina, "We'll have a boys competition and then a girls, then the best will square off. Sound cool?" "Sure," everyone said. So the two boys dove in Duo's was nice, he started with a flip then ended it with his own version of jack-knife. Trowa's was similar except instead of one flip he did three. "No fair!" yelled Duo as soon as he got out of the water, "why did I have to go against Trowa!" "Well then Heero verses Trowa," announced Quatre, "and we didn't even tell you who one but seen is how Duo has given up-" "Let get it over with!" said Wufei. The two stepped out to the waters edge and Heero immediately started his off with a high a long start, a flip, the another, a cork screw then finished. Trowa's was exactly the same except he had more height. When they surface they quickly exited. "Hey you're good, circus boy," said Heero. He grabbed his towel and explained he was taking a shower. "Nina, Kaeorie you want to start?" asked Quatre. "Sure," said Kaeorie "I hate competing against her," muttered Nina. "Nina let's use the board instead of the pool edge!" exclaimed Kaeorie as she usually does when she comes up with a good idea. Nina climbed to the top of the board and stepped towards the edge. She stepped backwards a few paces. Took a deep breathe and ran. She jumped off the edge and spiralled down half the way, did a couple flips then ended it with the original jack- knife. When she surface there was a round of applause as she lifted herself onto the pools edge. It was Kaeorie's turn. She didn't run off the edge like Nina, she planted her hands on the edge of the board and slowly rose into a handstand. "That's why I hate competing against her!" said Nina. Kaeorie arched her back and fell towards the water she tucked and did a few flips then slid into the water making a tiny splash. Once out of the water she heard Nina say, "I don't want to know who won because I give in!" "I'm not a great diver so I will just watch too," explained Vicki. "Oh you guys, you are going to- oh never mind!" said Kaeorie as Vicki ran off to meet Heero, "I guess he's on the top of her to do list now!" Nina giggled as Wufei stared at them. He whispered to Trowa, "you had better beat her!" Kaeorie and Trowa climbed the ladders to two identical diving boards. Trowa started off first. He did his usual spins and things (that you always see him do in the t.v. shows) Kaeorie did a hand spring off the end of the board and mimicked his moves and added a couple flips. He landed with a average splash, Kaeorie made no splash at all. When she surface she started swimming towards the edge. She felt a sharp pain go through her right leg. "OUCH!" she screamed. Trowa how was just a ways away quickly grabbed her and pulled her up onto the deck. There was a large gash on her leg. "What did this? If you didn't hit your leg or anything like that," asked Duo. "Let's get you up stairs," said Quatre as he and Trowa lifted her and carried her to her room. They stitched it back up but it instantly came undone. Kaeorie spoke in a weak voice as another gash on her arm appeared, "my Gundam," she whispered. That instant a servant came in caring Vicki, "Their gundams, and explosion went off in the hanger containing the two gundams!" "Then get them fixed!" cried Quatre angrily as he followed. "No Nina's Gundam is in another hanger," said Kaeorie, Trowa turned. "But I was just going to ask you-" Kaeorie put a finger to her lips the fell back asleep letting them tie her down. 


	16. Infirmary

Chapter 16- Infirmary  
  
The guys went and put the girls in the infirmary and then headed down to the hanger to see the Vicki's and Kaeorie's Gundam that had a slashes on them in some spots like on their legs and arms. There was a hole in the wall and people were evacuating out of it in black suits. The guys fired at the people and hit some of them, but not all of them. They got the mechanics to start fixing the two gundams when another explosion went off in a different hanger. Trowa hurriedly went to see Nina she was lying on the hallway floor with a small pool of blood around her. He picked her up and took her to the infirmary by Vicki and Kaeorie. She was awake but not speaking when he put her down she looked at him.  
  
"Why am I always in here I just got out of here earlier today, now I have to go through all of that stuff again" Nina stated.  
  
"Don't worry, you will be alright" Trowa replied and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Heero and Quatre entered and saw Trowa just sitting by Nina who was sleeping. "Well the mechanics started to work on the gundams so we will be in here with Kaeorie and Vicki" Quatre stated. Trowa nodded and watched Heero walk over to Vicki's bedside, Quatre walked over to Kaeorie and calmed her down.  
  
Vicki looked at Heero and mouthed 'It hurts' and Heero told her that it would for a while but would get better. He stroked her hand and forehead, the pain started in her legs and she felt like it would be blown off. She started to cry only tears coming out and running down her face. She wanted to scream but she bit her lip and bared the pain.  
  
Kaeorie looked into Quatre's eyes as he wiped away her tears and she started to clamp his hand very hard. He clamped her hand back and whispered to her "Shhhh it will be fine" and she nodded her head in frustration because of the pain. She lied there on the bed surround by pain in her arms. She had already gotten her legs done and was a little used to the pain.  
  
After seven hours the girls were fine and sleeping. The guys just stayed in their spots waiting for the girls to get better while the other two guys were either meditating like Wufei or talking to Hilde like Duo. They tried to block out the girls and how they were hurt.  
  
"TROWA!" screamed Nina she was awake and the room was completely dark she knew she wasn't in the infirmary anymore because she was lying on a much softer bed than the one in the infirmary.  
  
"What" Trowa whispered and gave her a squeeze of reassurance on her stomach. She was in his room.  
  
"Oh nothing. Wait why am I in your room?" Nina asked turning around and looking at him.  
  
"Because last time you stated that you were living in the infirmary bed, so you can live in this one instead okay. Plus you're closer to me if you're in pain." Trowa replied.  
  
"Oh, okay" Nina stated and fell back asleep.  
  
Heero watched Vicki sleep soundly and waited for her to awake in the infirmary. Trowa had left with Nina in his arms and Quatre was still by Kaeorie hoping that she would awake soon. 


	17. Mall Crawl

Chapter 17 Mall Crawl  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Nina as she peered out the window of the plane. Below her was a quilt of straw. Many fields lay across the country and they were flying low enough for them to see it. "Well I'm guessing we are just about at Montana, then we will land in Alberta," replied Trowa. Kaeorie was in a light sleep at the time, "One step closer to the edge," sang Sean as he, Kaeorie, and Mike played their instruments on stage. The crowd was roaring. After the show they got in the car and drove a while. The car hit loose gravel and flipped the world went black. When Kaeorie came to, Quatre was gently shaking her. "We are here," he whispered and smiled. The group got of the plain. There were prairie fields as far as the eye could see. "We will walk from here, and in about and hour we will meet up with our ride." "Why doesn't our ride pick us up here?" asked Nina. "Because, our plain was running out of fuel and so we have to walk," explained Trowa. "Oh, sounds fun!" said Vicki sarcastically. The group had walked a little ways when Duo stopped. He looked traumatised. "What is the- ahhhhhhhh!" exclaimed Kaeorie "What?" asked Vicki. Kaeorie pointed to her feet. They were covered with grasshoppers! The rest of the group looked at their feet and frantically began to remove the bugs. Once that was accomplished they heard a vehicle. "I guess our ride decided to come look for us," Vicki said rather gratefully. The car or rather limousine pulled up beside them. "Hurry up or I will be late for my conference," exclaimed Quatre as he and the group piled into the spacious vehicle. As soon as they got to the building where the conference was being held Quatre, Heero, Trowa and Wufei (who served as Quatre's bodyguards) jumped out and ran up the steps. Duo soon followed. "You girls coming?" asked Trowa. "No we are going to have some fun," said Nina. She winked and He kept jogging up the steps. They instructed the driver that they would be here at the time that the conference ended. The car pulled away and the girls went into a near tattoo parlour. Vicki wanted a new tattoo. She all ready had Chinese symbol on her shoulder blade but she wanted something new. An hour later she had an 'crown of thorns' tattoo on her arm. Next they went into the ear piercing shop and Nina came out with ten new holes in her ears, five in each. Each one was a different color of the rainbow and including the two she had before she had all seven colors. "What do you want to do Kaeorie?" asked Nina. "Haircut," she replied as she stepped into the salon. She was quickly seated at a chair and soon her locks of hair fell to the ground. When she was done she had layered hair that touched her shoulders. She had them put in red streaks and when she walked out to show her friends they were in shock. "Wow it is so nice!" screamed Nina, "I am jealous. "It certainly suits you!" Vicki announced, "red is so your color. Now we shop!" "Oh ya! And I have Quatre's credit card!" They walked out of the shop and down a couple blocks and stopped at a café. "Hey do you guys think that it is a bit odd that in like 2 weeks we have three of the best soldiers wrapped around our fingers?" asked Nina as she finished her low fat smoothie. "Ya, but maybe it was meant to be, I mean it just fell into place!" said Vicki as she slurped up the last bit of her orange creamsicle smoothie. "Hmmm," said Kaeorie as she played with her glistening hair, "I feel like I am taking advantage of Quatre," the others just stared at her, "He is so kind and I really like him but I can't ever repay him." "Maybe he doesn't want to repaid?" pondered Nina "And I feel like a Mary Sue! I hate them. I am not perfect. I can't react fast enough my hair never works and oh never mind," exclaimed Vicki. "I know, people look at me that way and I hate it." Kaeorie's voice trailed off, "we had better get going if we want to go shopping!"  
  
Three hours later they arrived outside off the conference building. Nina had a new necklace, Vicki had new boots and Kaeorie had added a jean jacket to her red shirt, black jeans and new hair. The boys appeared at the top of the stairs and greeted the warmly. "What happened to your hair?" asked Duo "Got it cut," said Kaeorie, "Like it?" "I do," said Quatre. Kaeorie winked at him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' yelled Duo "What the HELL happened to your ears?" he pointed to Nina. She showed him the earrings then she look at Trowa hoping he wasn't to disapproving. He just smiled his usual and said the driver was getting impatient. The group climbed into the vehicle and Heero asked, "Vicki what did you get?" she showed him her new tattoo. "Man I am gonna' be sick!" complained Duo. "How did the conference go?" Kaeorie asked. "Good, but there will most likely be another war." Quatre explained. 


	18. CHapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: Ya ya the usual u know what it is. Kaeorie walked up the stairs to her room as she bumped into Quatre, she looked at him he looked very happy for some reason more than usual. She just saw him walk past her and wander down the hall. She wondered what was up and why he was so happy, but she just decided to put it in the back of her mind after a while. "Kaeorie get your but down here Quatre wants have another pool thing" Nina stated as she bashed on Kaeorie's door. "Okay hang on, let me change" she answered back and got into a nice blue swimsuit. She followed Nina down to the pool and all of the lights were off. Kaeorie looked around she tried to find the light switch but she couldn't find it. She decided to try and follow Nina to wherever she was going. Nina led her down to the pool water somehow in the dark. She was told to go in further until she bumped into something. Kaeorie did as she was told and did indeed bump into not something but someone. "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted as they turned on the lights. Quatre was in front of Kaeorie smiling at her. She looked at Nina who was hiding behind Trowa. She peeked her head around gave a smile and waved her peace sign in the air. "Nina, why did you tell them!?!?!?!?!?!" Kaeorie questioned as she got out of the water and quickly ran over to Nina. Nina jumped up into Trowa's arms that held her up. Kaeorie just sighed at Nina "Always having someone protecting you," she stated. Nina nodded and looked up at Trowa and kissed him. Kaeorie walked over to Quatre and gave him a kiss and then hugged him she whispered something and Quatre smiled. He then hugged her back and smelled her soft new hair and whispered something back to Kaeorie who giggled {hehehehe Amy *giggle [1]}. Vicki sat on top of the diving board and looked at everyone, she sighed Nina and Trowa, Kaeorie and Quatre even Duo and Hilde and Wufei wasn't into dating anymore. She would have been with Heero but earlier she got in a fight with him, they had argued about how everyone was saying they were a couple and Vicki supposed it was true and Heero stated that it wasn't. After she had kissed him and he had kissed her and they had gotten so close, he had to say that. Vicki had completely gotten pissed off at him and bitch slapped him and ran away. Now sitting on the diving board she saw him enter and he looked up and saw her on the diving board. Vicki stood up and did a triple spiral double flip into the water with hardly any splash and then headed for the doors and left. "What was that all about?" asked Kaeorie as she talked to Quatre after seeing Vicki leave when Heero entered. Quatre told her about the fight and Kaeorie understood that Vicki needed to be alone right at a moment like this and that she would make it through this setback. Kaeorie jumped into the water and Quatre followed her in. Everyone started to splash and swim around until the cook entered with a large birthday cake made for Kaeorie. Hehehehe semi-cliffhanger. Bye Yall. 


End file.
